prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki Sub/Dub Comparison: Table of Contents
Hello, everybody, and welcome to a continuation of where my last sub/dub comparison left off! Before doing this, I did a lengthy comparison between Smile Pretty Cure!, the 9th season of the popular and long-running Pretty Cure franchise, and its English dub, Glitter Force. Overall, I found Glitter Force to be 75% great and 25% lacking. But the party is far from over. Saban, the creator of Glitter Force, decided to create a sequel: Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glitter Force Doki Doki is the English dub of the 10th season of Pretty Cure, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. (“Doki Doki”, by the way, is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a beating heart). Doki Doki! Pretty Cure is about the conflict between the Trump Kingdom and the Selfish Kingdom. One day, the Selfish Kingdom’s forces invades the Trump Kingdom, taking out its ruler, Princess Marie Ange. However, one of Marie Ange’s guards, Cure Sword, escapes and goes to stop the Selfish Kingdom from destroying Earth as well. To do so, she recruits other Pretty Cures, starting with the energetic student council president, Mana Aida (Unlike last time, I’m listing the personal name first and the family name last for the sake of consistency with the English names). As excited as I am to do this sub/dub comparison, I’ve heard bad things about both versions of the show. Many online have complained that Mana is too overpowered compared to the other Pretty Cures and gets too much screen time. Additionally, a member who joins the group in the middle of the show is not very well received, but I can’t get into why without spoiling the show. And as for the dub? Let’s just say that Doki Doki! Pretty Cure has 49 episodes, while Glitter Force Doki Doki has only 30. Still, my hopes for this season are high. I’ve greatly enjoyed other poorly-received seasons of Pretty Cure, such as Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure! and Kira☆Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode (sic). Heck, I even enjoyed Glitter Force! If you told me five years ago that I would enjoy a show called Glitter Force, I wouldn’t believe you. Will Glitter Force Doki Doki provide for an acceptable dub experience? Will it cut out unnecessary filler and make improvements on the original? Or will it completely bungle everything? Whatever the answer, we’re in for a fun ride no matter what!! Want to follow along? You can legally watch Glitter Force Doki Doki on Netflix! Unfortunately, the only way to legally access Doki Doki! Pretty Cure is by purchasing almost $600 dollars' worth of DVDs - and that cost is before shipping. These DVDs don't even come with English subtitles, so you'll have to pirate a subtitled version anyway. Piracy's your only feasible option, but it's hard to do; most anime streaming sites have lewd ads containing nearly naked women. Fortunately, there are two sites that will be safe if you use an adblocker: animejolt.com and animepark.net. For the latter, stick with the "mp4", "mp4 SD", and "mp4 HD" players. Happy viewing! * Episodes 1 & 2 (Sub), 1 (Dub) * Episodes 2 & 3 (Sub), 2 (Dub) * Episode 4 (Sub), 3 (Dub) * Episode 5 (Sub), 4 (Dub) * Episodes 6 & 7 (Sub), 5 (Dub) * Episodes 7 & 8 (Sub), 6 (Dub) * Episode 9 (Sub), 7 (Dub) * Episode 10 (Sub), 8 (Dub) * Episode 11 (Sub), 9 (Dub) * Episode 12 (Sub) * Episode 13 (Sub), 10 (Dub) * Episode 14 (Sub) * Episode 15 (Sub), 11 (Dub) * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 * Episode 16 (Sub), 12 (Dub) * Episodes 17 & 18 (Sub), 13 (Dub) * Episode 19 (Sub) * Episode 20 (Sub), 14 (Dub) * Episode 21 (Sub), 15 (Dub) * Episode 22 (Sub), 16 (Dub) * Episode 23 (Sub), 17 (Dub) * Episode 24 (Sub), 18 (Dub) * Episode 25 (Sub), 19 (Dub) * Episode 26 (Sub), 20 (Dub) * Episode 27 (Sub), 21 (Dub) * Episode 28 (Sub) * Episode 29 (Sub) * Episode 30 (Sub), 22 (Dub) * Episode 31 (Sub), 23 (Dub) * Episode 32 (Sub) * Episode 33 (Sub) * Episode 34 (Sub) * Episode 35 (Sub) * Episode 36 (Sub) * Episode 37 (Sub) * Episode 38 (Sub) * Episode 39 (Sub), 24 (Dub) * Episode 40 (Sub) * Episode 41 (Sub) * Episode 42 (Sub) * Episode 43 (Sub), 25 (Dub) To Be Continued Category:Blog posts